Moon light lovers
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome was living with her friends, but when tragedy strikes and she's left dead, how will Sesshoumaru and Kouga handle it? And is she really dead, and whats this? This hitwoman is clamming to be their innocent little Kagome!
1. Death takes all

Kagome smiled as she walked out of school. She was walking with her three best friends on the side walk, they were talking about Hojo, and how Kagome should date him.

Kagome just nodded her head, it had been three years since she had fallen into the well, she had been in ninth grade then and now she was in 12 and finaly year, she would be going off to college soon, but it wasn't really all that bad, they had deafted Naraku last year, during new years night, at exactly midnight he had died, and somehow all the people he had killed were brought back, unless they had been reincarnated, all of Sango's village were now alive, so was Miroku's father, Kikyou had come back with her part of the soul still intact, but since she was no longer connected to the spirit world through death, and the fact she had only a small part of the soul, she was no longer a priestess but a normal woman.

She had been happy about this, she had not stayed with Inuyasha, for he had found love in Ayame of all people, and she loved him back.

The band of seven had been revived and she was in love with Suikotsu(Sp?) who had loved her back, so all were happy, all except Kagome, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, because now that Rin was older, she had left his care and was mated with Shippo. Now all three were alone, and they had started to become attracted to her, they all knew about living in the present, she had even met their present selves.

The humans had been kept young and alive from exposure to alot of demonic energy to they themselves coulf be considered half demons.They had all at some point or another come to live with Kagome at her shrine(The ones in the present, most of them were doctors, lawyers, or business men and women), they all loved her, but Sesshoumaru and Kouga were the ones who tried their hardest to spen every waking moment with her. Kagome smiled even brighter at that thought, atleast someone really had cared for her, she was pretty sure that she would fall for one of them sooner or later, it just depended who though...She waved good bye to her friends as they left for their own house's.

She lived in the heart of the city, so she had to cross a few streets, she was at a street crossing, waiting, she looked and saw a boy about thirteen standing next to her, he had light summer brown hair with green eyes, he was obiviously European or American, he had a slightly pale complexion, he had good smile, good white and straight teeth, dimples, it seemed like a really and truly happy smile, somthing you just didn't get to see that often, he was taller than her about 5' 7, and he seemed slightly heavier set, but not fat, she looked over to her left and saw a woman with dark brown hair, around twenety eight, with her hair pulled into a tight bun, she had thin lips that seemed to rarely smile, she wore a light purple knit sweater over a crisp white business shirt, with a deep purple knee length skirt, she had thin silver rimmed glasses, and she wore two inch high heels, she was japanese and seemed to be very pale, she reminded Kagome of a librarian. They were pretty much all alone on the street, the little walking sign changed and they started to walk forward as a group, and suddenely a loud honking sounded, their three heads snapped to its direction, they only saw a flash of huge head lights, and the rusted silver gleam of a semi truck, the boy yelled in shock, the librarian like woman braced herself, and Kagome bless her heart, closed her eyes, a lone tear escaping as she said one final prayer for her family, and awaited death like a dog waiting its master, and that was the last thing she felt, for now atleast, because before the ambulence from Tokyo Hospital could arive, a large black ambulence drove up, men in black uniforms hopped out and placed the three barely breathing bodies on stretchers, and rolled them into the back of the odd ambulence. They roared down the road faster than the speed of light it seemed.

The ambulence appeared in front of a tall black skyscrapper, and rolled them in. They were put into different intensive care units,each with doctors prepairing for surgery of similar kinds, but this was deffinately a different expierince for the three people, all that Kagome would come to know could be summerized into one small sentance.

' My whole world is now totally different, and so am I.'

Kagome woke up very stiff and sore, she looked around and saw a bunch of machines and beeping obbjects, "Wh-Where am I?" "You, Miss Kagome are in the Hospital wing of the Senaka Co building." "Senaka Co? Isn't that the corperation that works with..." "With nano technology, yes you are correct. How did you know?" "I have a few friends in the buisness world." She said thinking of Sango, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru. "Well, what we also do is help people who are like your self very unique, and when they are injured we care for them and heal them." "Heal them? Is that what you did for me, heal me?" "No Kagome, I'm very sorry to say that your dead."


	2. Not so dead after all

Kagome looked at the short, very old balding man standing before her, "I AM WHAT?" She yelled out, almost falling backwards in a dead faint, had she not been able to shake herself from it. "You are dead Ms.Higurashi, you were hit by a semi truck, your physical body has been dispossed of, with our advaced technology we..." "You what?"  
"We, well we had to get rid of your real body and..." "AND?" She said, getting slightly annoyed, but mostly freaked out. "We had to replace it with a cybernitc body, Kagome, I am afraid your a cyborg now, no longer a living human but a machine with a human mind, heart, and soul, and really thats all that matters right?" Said the old man smiling, Kagome's hand shot out from under the covers to the old mans throat faster than she could even blink. She looked down at her arm, and blinked a few times. "You are apparently not used to your body, what ever you want your body to do it will do Kagome, if you think about stangling someone,like you just did, your body will automatically do it, so you must learn control!" He said with conviction after she had replaced his feet to the ground. "So I'm a cyborg now?" "Yes, and see we couldn't bring your priestess powers with you, but we were prepared, you have what we call a priestess upgrade." "So I will have all my old powers back?" "Yes, thanks to Senaka Co's latest invention, this new chip will enable you to completely control your powers but they will be slightly more powerful the you previous ones, these are based off of miko energy and electcity so are more than likey to also hurt humans now,and will help you along with some of your newer attributes." "Such as?" "You will have new strength and speed, you will basically be as powerful as a Taiyouki, like the Lord of the western lands." Kagome thought about what Sesshoumaru was doing right now, and if any of them were worried about her." "So do I look any different?" "No, you look exactly the same, except you are slightly taller and leaner now, oh and your eyes have turned to a lovely shade of crystal blue thanks to the black 'x' chip." "What chip?" "Black 'x' chip, it allows you to manipulate a certain force of elemental power, you can control water." "I can?" "Yes but only to some degree, such as freezing it, making rain, being able to create a wall out of it, and you don't need to breath anymore, so you can go underwater, and you can also outswim the fastest fish."

Kagome looked at the man for a moment, then started to giggle insanely. "I laugh, must snort be giggle dreaming!" She said, holding her sides with the amount of pain from her new body and laughing her head off. The old man glared at her with a powerful intensity. "Ms.Higurashi, you would do well to show more gratitude for our saving you."  
"Okay, if I'm really a cyborg, then prove it." Kagome said crossing her arms. "Okay, but rember you asked." He stood and reached behind her neck, and yanked out a cord, Kagome winced, but soon her jaw was open, because what the man showed her was a cord, the kind you saw used to charge a cell phone. She felt the back of her neck, and fel several of the chords, the were plugged into a slightly risen area, the shape of a dimond. "You see, we modified your new prostitic body so that it was excatly like your old one, except with a few outward and internal modifications." "So what is different about me?" She asked, now was no time to freak out, that could be saved for when she was alone. "Well, for starters, you have heat sensores, meaning you can tell if they are living beings in the room, and can also tell how human or demon is feeling at the moment because of their body heat, you can regenerate on your own should you be injured, you can also shut down parts of your body at will." "Like?" "Well, like if you smell a fowl scent in the air, you can shut down you nose censores, and no longer smell anything." "Anything else?" "Yes, we had to remodel part of your brain, it was severaly injured in the accident, so you can now think if you wish to like a computer, and you can also hook up to the internet like a computer. Oh yes and I almost forgot!" He said with with much joy seeping into his voice. "I got you another body incase you wished to look different!" He said, pointing to a closet. He walked over and pulled out another mechanical body, it looked just like Kagome, except it was made to look like a demon version of herself. "This is your form for battle if your priestess upgrade is not enough, you can switch over to it as easily as you can blink." "How do I do it?" "You say clearly in your mind, 'Omega mode activate!' and you should be inside it in no time at all." "Kagome closed her eyes, and said. 'Omega mode activate!' She felt nothing at first, the felt like she was being sucked up a into a tornado. She landed with a thump and looked around, she suddenely saw the body she had been in previously, and almost fainted from shock a second time.

Kagome dashed to the mirror, and looked inside it, she was a beautiful inu demoness. She had long flowing silver hair, her hears pointed and had three peircings in each,

her eyes were the same color as Sesshoumaru's, her face had three blue stripes, so did the rest of her body, her eyes were lined with perment blue make up, but it wasn't gaudy and actually accented her silvery hair, she had deadly claws, and stood at 5' 7 now, her other machine body was the same height, she wore a beautiful purple kimono with red lining, along with flowers decorating the bottom, her nails were now claws, her hair reached her knees, she also had fuller lips and and was mush more filled out and curvier. She had small dog tail that was actuall used to balance herself, it would act like any other dog tail, except it was different becase it could become hallow, and she could hide things in it. "That is whats called the Youki upgrade, I think you'll find both pleasing." Kagome just nodded, still stunned at being able to be a full demon.(Not really though, but It's my story so deal with it.) Kagome found out if she said. "Alpha mode activate!" Kagome said aloud, and was switched back to her human like form, the machine demoness seemed to be frozen, she looked at down at herself and found she was in a dark black kimono with shinning blue phoenixs on it.

It was made very well, made from the strongest and softest of threads money could buy, woven together for a perfect blend, and great feeling and even better armour.

Kagome had one black fighting sandals, she was content with her outfits and new power, but she greatly missed her family and friends, but the man, Mr.Senaka the head of Senaka Co, asked if she would like to see the people who had been injured, she decided she would. They walked down the hall way, it seemed to be an eternity, they reached the first room, it was the room of the pre-teen boy that had been with them, he was sitting up looking slightly confused. "Where am I?" He spoke in accented Japanese, his accent gave him away as an American from the southern states there, like Tennessee and so on. He looked almost see through, the man explaned what happened, the boy nodded with understanding, but still slightly freaked out. "So am I a cyborg now?" "No, actually, you are a hollowgram, your body was damaged beyound repair, but we figured out a system for you to stay alive, now you can make your self real, but only at dire emergency's, understood?" "Yes, so what I am a hollowgram, not real at all?" "Exactly, so don't go out into a thunderstorm, or you'll short circut, and beware of a computer virus, they too can kill you." He nodded and asked. "So how do I move?" "Well, you do it like a normal person would, but you can also pass through solid objects, and you can also affect electronics, and so many other things, for instance you can also make your self look like anyone in the world, and you can also appearer and dis-appearer at will." "Really?" "Yes, anywhere you want." The boy blinked and was besides Mr.Senaka, scarring him. "I think I'll like this!" He said smiling, Mr.Senaka growled, and Kagome could already tell she would like this boy. As she latter found out his preffered name was Trey. The boy willed himself to be in black jeans, with a plain red hoody, his hair was now spiked in the front, and his green-gray eyes sparkled with amusement. The walked down the hall way again this time to find the woman, she was laying in bed, looking completely confused.

"Ms.Matsunaga?" Asked Mr.Senaka. "Wh-where am I?" She asked, scared. "You are in the hospital wing of the Senaka Co. , your human body was damaged in an accident, you are now and android." "A what?" "An Android, you are no longer human at all, but your memories have been donwloded into a file and were put inside your brain case, you still have human emotions, just they are now a little more robotic." "So I'm no longer human?" "Yes." "So what do I do now?" "Well you can either return home, or you can join our little family." "Family?" "Yes." "I don't have a family, and my boy friend just dumped me for another woman, I'll stay here." "Okay, well I have something to let you two know, Ms.Higurashi here already's knows, you have been enstalled with the black 'x' chip, you can now control an element. Yours Mr.Kingston (Trey, the hollowgram.) is earth, yours Ms.Matsunaga is wind, Ms.Higurashi's is water." Mr.Senaka then procceded to tell them, that while though they miss their friends and family, it would be better to stay here, because they might malfunction and hurt their loved ones. Kagome didn't want to hurt her family and friends, so she said she would stay, and so did Trey, and so did Namida.(The lady of the wind.) They trained and trained, becoming stronger, and eventually becoming a small family, Trey was the feisty, semi-evil (Not like Naraku, so much as happy bunny.) little brother with a pension for vengance, Kagome was the middle sister, helpful, and friends with all, Namida was the older sister, calm, gentle, but scary when angry, and eventualy Mr.Senaka became grandfather. They trained for years, going on missions to save the world monthly, they acted like family, and there was nothing more they could ask fore, except the all, even Mr.Senaka, eventually wanted to meet Kagome's feudal family.

(Two years latter.)

Kagome sat in her room, wearing her normal black kimono, she listened to her favorite band, green day on her CD player, she was listening to 'Holiday' when Trey phased through her wall, he was wearing a red Kimono top with black Hamaka's (Japanese kimono pants.) He smiled at her in greeting, seemingly an innocent smile unitl you looked into his eyes. "Oh KKKKKKKKaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggooooooommmmmmmmmeeeeeeee!" He said, drawing out his adoptive sisters name into a sing along song, "Yes?" "You'll never believe so why bother telling you?" Kagome smirked and appeared in front of her adoptive little bro.

"Oh, but Trey, I can make you life hell..." She smiled as electricty snapped around her, his hollowgraphic image paled slightly, "Okay, well Grandfather says were going to see your family today, please don't kill me!" He said. Kagome fell over, almost in a dead faint from excitment, Trey sighed, then smiled ever so evily, and made a sharp hollowgraphic stick appearer, and then pocked Kagome's electronic insides, she jumped and yelped, while he phased through the floor. Kagome was dashing around, getting ready, she put on a pair of dark blue levi's, and a tight sky blue tank top, she put on some baby blue high heeled sandals, she put her hair into a high pony tail with a light blue band, and added some slightly sparkled blue eye shadow, she wore no more make up, she ran out of the room, barely keeping balance. She appeared before her third family, Trey was dressed in a forest green short sleeve shirt, with a pare of black jeans, and some old white converse with green stripes. Namida wore a purple tank, with a knee length purple dress, she left her hair down, she looked really cute but mature because of her glasses, and she wore a pair of black sensible shoes. Theur 'grandfather' had on a yellow jacket, with yellow pants, a pale yellow boller hat, and dark brown shoes. (Tacky I know, but hey I've seen it in a anime before.)

They walked out the door, and into a limo. They arrived at Sunset Shrine in less the an hour, they all walked up the stairs, Trey taking extra precaution not to fall through. They got to the top, and gasped, all the people that Kagome had mentioned in her stories where there, they all looked at the new comers with suppresed boredom, but when they all layed eyes on Kagome, their eyes became huge. She sent them all a message link,(Mr.Senaka is a cyborg too to let you know, not message link.) -Guys, pretend we don't know who they are.- They gained weird looks to their faces, but they quickly switched back to normal. They walked forward, Kagome in the lead, to the group of people, Kagome's first and second family gaped at them. Kagome stopped in front of Sango. "Hi, My name is Kagome Senaka, we would like a tour of your beautiful shrine." "Kagome's eyes shinned with barely contained mirth, Sango and the rest could only gape at her. "Ka-Kagome?" "Yes, thats my name Ms..." "Its Mrs. Houshi, this is my husband Miroku, and you said you wanted a tour of the shrine?"

Her voice cracked, this girl looked to much like the Kagome they had lost. The others looked at her forlornly, Kagome smiled brightly. "Yes, very much so, I loved the mystery of this place, espically the well shed, the god tree, and most importantly the myth of the Shikon-no-tama." "The Sh-shikon?" Asked Kouga, barely more than a whisper, his ice blue eyes were widened to almost comicaly exstint. "Yeah, we thinks its a great story, by the way, are you all demons?" Kagome asked, almost falling over with laughter at their horrified face's. "Don't looked so shocked, I'm a priestess, its my job to know these things!" All of the groups jaws dropped, except the Senaka one, who on the inside where howling with laughter, but remained calm on the outside. "Plus, as the Shikon no tama's currned gaurdian, its again my job to know its history. Oh, by the way fluffy-sama, you diguse gives you away to easily, are you trying to expose demons?" They all looked at the girl with a mixture of horrer, and hope, was this Kagome?" "Oh, yeah its me Kagome Higurashi, but its Kagome Senaka now, by the way did you know Naraku's standing less than five feet away from us?


End file.
